1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to speech recognition and more specifically to performing speech recognition based on the dialect of the speaker.
2. Introduction
Currently, sensitivity to variable accents, dialects, and further speaker characteristics is a challenge to interactive speech recognition systems. Such variables are commonly not taken into account by the current interactive speech recognition systems. Speech recognition systems can be aided by the ability to recognize and mimic the speech of its users. Currently the state of the art methods of dialect recognition do not dynamically take into account the variation in dialect depending on the background of the speaker. This can lead to embarrassing situations where an interactive speech recognition system will improperly recognize a dialect, subsequently use the improper dialect, and cause a misunderstanding with the speaker due to a continuing usage of improper dialect. Avoiding this situation and conversely creating an environment where the speaker is more comfortable is what is currently needed.